It is well known that in radio communication systems including base stations and mobile terminals communicating with each other on radio links, calls typically in fringe areas can be lost due to bad radio link preformace, in some cases even without a warning to a user, which of course causes problems, or at least irritation to the user of a mobile terminal. Often, it is not possible for the user to select a location which has better radio conditions, whereby radio link performance is just a matter of coincidence.